Forbidden Love
by MissElena99
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a sixteen years old high school student. She isn't the one to fall easily for someone but here comes Damon Salvatore - the guy with the bright blue eyes that enchanted Elena and set all of her existance on fire. But that love is forbidden
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. _**No copyright infringement intended. All rights belongs to their rightful owners.**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> Elena Gilbert is a sixteen years old high school student. She isn't the one to fall easily for someone but here comes Damon Salvatore - the guy with the bright blue eyes that enchanted Elena and set all of her existance on fire. But that love is forbidden and there may be serious consequences.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was still sleeping when her brother Jeremy entered her room and jumped on the bed.<p>

"Jeremy!" Elena moaned. She could barely open her eyes. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Jeremy laughed.

"Coming in my room at 8 o'clock in the morning every day of the summer holiday!" Elena sat in her bed.

"It's now 7 and by the way we're no more in holiday!"

"Great!" Elena scoffed. But no matter what she was doing it was the first school day.

"Now, can you please go in the kitchen and make me something for breakfast because I'm starving!" Jeremy looked at his sister with his puppy eyes.

"Jeremy!" Elena threw a pillow in her brother's direction. "Are you two?"

"No, but I'm still starving!"

"Where's Jenna?" Elena sighed.

"She's still sleeping."

"Right… Every normal person would be sleeping now. It's only me who can't because my elder brother can't make himself a breakfast!"

"I'm not your bigger brother! We're twins, remember?" Jeremy said.

"You were born two minutes before I was!"

"It doesn't matter now because I'm still STARVING!"

"Go in the kitchen. I'll be there in a few minutes." Elena sighed.

"OK. But don't be too long!" Jeremy said as he went out of the room and closed the door.

Elena kept sitting in her bed. She looked around the beautiful room with purple walls and white curtains. Her sight stopped at her vanity. There were a few pictures on it. There was a happy couple on one of them. The woman had the same brown hair as Elena's and beautiful blue eyes. The man next to her had dark blond hair and deep doe eyes. Elena rolled out of the bed and went to her vanity. She took that picture. She still couldn't believe that her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert – the strongest people she knew, were gone even though there was almost a year since the car crash they died in. After the accident Elena's aunt Jenna moved in their house because she was Elena and Jeremy's guardian. Three months later she married their History teacher Alaric Salzmann, who she dated since the high school, and now she was pregnant in the sixth month. The five of them – Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Alaric and the unborn baby girl, whose name was going to be Hanna Miranda Salzmann, lived in the Gilbert's house.

"Elena, are you coming?" Jeremy yelled from downstairs.

"Be there in a minute!" Elena yelled back as she put the picture back on her vanity and started dressing.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Elena and Jeremy were sitting in the kitchen eating the pancakes Elena has just made.<p>

"You make the best pancakes in the world!" Jeremy said with his mouth full.

"Who?" Alaric has just entered the room. He was still wearing his pyjamas. "Your sister? And what about me?" He laughed.

"Sorry, Ric." Elena giggled. "Even Jeremy confirmed it! Just get over it, man!"

"Excuse me, Miss Gilbert, but you cannot talk like this to your History teacher!" Alaric tried to be serious but he burst into laughter when Elena looked at him.

"I'm still wondering how you can keep a whole class quiet when you can't even handle with these two without laughing!" Jenna has just got downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"Well, that's the thing – I can't. And that's why students like me so much." Alaric smirked and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"At least you admit it!" Elena said. "Mr. Fell always says that we are…"

"Yeah, I know about that." Her uncle interrupted her. "That's why he got fired. He couldn't handle with his students and always called them crap or bullshit."

"But now that he's fired who's going to teach us English?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. I guess they hired a new teacher."

"I hope so." Elena sighed. "I heard Mr. Smith was even worse."

"I heard the same." Jeremy said.

"I guess we'll see today." Alaric winked at them. "But now I think we should go if we don't want to be late!"

* * *

><p>Alaric parked his black Mercedes in front of the Mystic Falls High School. Elena and Jeremy opened the doors and got out of the car.<p>

"So I'll meet you here at 3 p.m." Alaric said. "OK?"

"OK." Elena and Jeremy said in sync. "Bye!"

"I have to go, 'Lena!" Jeremy said. "Tyler and the band are waiting for me. You'll be OK, right?"

Right! The band. Jeremy was part of the school's music band. Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood and Klaus Michelson were considered the hottest boys in the whole high school. Especially Klaus. Every girl in Mystic Falls wanted to hook up with him but they were disappointed because he fancied Caroline Forbes, Elena's best friend. Caroline literally got Klaus wrapped around her little finger but she was playing cool just to piss him off. Matt was Elena's ex. They were very happy together but she broke up with him when her parents died because she just needed some change. Tyler got in the band because he was the mayor's son. He wasn't very good at singing but the other boys took him for doing the back-vocals and playing the drums.

"Sure." Elena said and waved to her brother as he was going away. She kept going through the school yard. Suddenly someone caught her in behind.

"The bitch is back!" A girly voice screamed. Elena recognized it immediately.

"Caroline!" Elena screamed and hugged her best friend.

"I got ya'!" Caroline giggled. Her long shiny blond hair was resting on her shoulders and her cat eyes were covered by fashionable sunglasses 'Gucci'. She was wearing a green tank top, tight jeans and grey high heels. You could clearly see that it wasn't only Klaus Michelson who fancied her. But she was Miss Mystic Falls – having a lot of lovers was normal for her.

"You look incredible!" Elena sighed.

"You don't look bad too!" Caroline said as she gave her friend an assessing look. Elena's hair was curled. She was wearing denim shorts and sample red top.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Caroline said. "I guess she's spying on your brother."

"Those two are driving me insane!" Elena said. "Bonnie is crazy about him and Jeremy hasn't stopped talking about her the whole summer!"

"I know." Caroline nodded. "Oh, no!" Her smile faded.

"What?"

"Klaus!" The two friends have just entered the school hall way. Caroline pointed to a charming boy with dark blond hair. "What the hell is he doing with Vicky Donovan?" There was a nice brunette girl in his embrace. She was Matt Donovan's sister.

"I thought you didn't like him." Elena looked questionably at her best friend.

"Well, you're not very good at thinking!" Caroline said. "I'm crazy about him!"

"Then why were you rejecting him?"

"Because I… I don't know." Caroline sighed. "I guess because I'm a bitch."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Whatever!" Elena laughed as the bell rang. "I have Chemistry."

"And I have Trigonometry."

"Then I guess see you at lunch."

"See you!"

* * *

><p>It was already lunch time. Elena and Bonnie were in the cafeteria but Caroline was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"So, you still fancy my brother?" Elena asked when Jeremy sat on a table in the other corner of the cafeteria together with Tyler Lockwood.

"Yeah… " Bonnie blushed. "I know it isn't right but…"

"Wait!" Elena interrupted her best friend. "Why isn't it right?"

"I'm your friend and he's your brother." Bonnie said. "It just doesn't seem right."

"If you like him go for it!" Elena encouraged her. "I prefer him with you then one of those bitches…" She pointed at Anna, a girl with raven hair that has just sat on the same table as Elena's brother. "And by the way he hasn't stopped talking about you the whole summer!"

"He didn't?"

"No, he didn't." Elena laughed. "Every time we did something with Jenna and Alaric he said that you would like it and he was so sorry you weren't there. That's my brother's way of expressing his feelings." She winked at Bonnie.

"If you say so…" Bonnie said shyly. It wasn't normal for her being shy. It was usually Elena the shy one. While Bonnie and, especially, Caroline were capable of building or ruining a relationship just by snapping their fingers, she was too scared to make the first step. Right now she was feeling a bit awkward while giving Bonnie advises about relationships. But we all know that love changes people.

"God! Those people are crazy!" Caroline has just sat on the table.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"The headmaster stopped me in the hall way. He told me that I couldn't wear these", she pointed to her stylish stilettoes, "because I was making too much noise while I was walking."

"Why do you even listen to him?" Bonnie laughed. "We all know that Mr. Johnson is old and gaga." The three of them laughed.

"Whatever…" Caroline looked at the table where Jeremy, Tyler and the others were sitting. Vicky was now sitting in Klaus' lap. Caroline sighed and turned to her friends. "What's your next class?"

"English." Bonnie and Elena said in sync.

"Mine too. Mr. Salvatore?"

"Yep." Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

"But what happened to Mr. Fell?" Bonnie asked.

"He got fired."

"That's good but I hope that Mr. Salvatore isn't some ugly or old guy with hearing aid!" Caroline said.

"We'll see." Elena sighed.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the three friends entered the English classroom. A few minutes later Mr. Salvatore came in. But he wasn't old – he looked barely 23 and he definitely wasn't ugly. He had the figure of a Greek god. His raven hair was in a mess but even thought it was looking really cute.<p>

"Hello, students!" He smiled warmly at them. "I'm Damon Salvatore – your new English teacher." Mr. Salvatore wrote his name on the black board. "Now, let's get to know each other! You first!" He pointed at Elena. "Tell me about yourself!"

"Well… My name's Elena Gilbert. I'm sixteen. I like drawing, singing and most of all – writing."

"Writing?" Mr. Salvatore looked surprised. "What do you write about?"

"It depends." Elena smiled. "I write in my journal every day but I like writing short stories too."

"That's very good. I hope I'll have the chance to see your writing skills." Mr. Salvatore smiled. "Who's the next one?"

They continued getting to know each other but Elena wasn't listening at all. She was enchanted by Mr. Salvatore. Mr. Salvatore and his beautiful bright blue eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! It had to be uploaded last week but I wasn't able to write it on time. I hope you like it! And don't forget to review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 2**

Damon Salvatore unlocked the front door and entered the big house where his grandparents used to live. Damon, his brother Stefan and their parents, Diana and Guiseppe, lived in Italy but every summer they travelled over 1000 miles to visit Diana's parents, Jessica and Adam. Sadly, they died when Damon was thirteen. Diana couldn't sell the house so the Salvatores kept it even though they stopped spending the summers there.

When she was still among the livings Jessica was a writer. She taught Damon how to write stories and to write in his journal when he was eight. Ever since then he knew he wanted to be a writer just like his grandmother. Unfortunately his inspiration died along with her. However, when Damon graduated high school he moved to America and started studying in Princeton but not for a writer – he decided to be an English teacher so he could teach children just like his grandmother taught him. He graduated two years ago but he couldn't find a job. A few months ago he read in a newspaper that the high school in Mystic Falls was looking for an English teacher. He applied for the job and got hired.

Today was his first day as a teacher. It was his first day but he could sense he wasn't going to stay long at this job. The only reason for this was sitting at the front of his forth class for the day. She had long chocolate locks cascading down her shoulders. With her deep dark eyes she could enchant every boy in the school. And like that wasn't enough she enjoyed writing! Damon had absolutely no idea what was he going to do about her.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting on the bed in Caroline's room. Her friend was talking about something but she wasn't listening. The only thing on her mind was the new English teacher, Mr. Salvatore. She knew that it wasn't right to be in love with a teacher but there was something in his deep cobalt eyes that…<p>

"Elena!" Caroline interrupted her friend's thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am." Elena lied.

"Then what was I talking about?" Caroline said suspiciously.

"Klaus?" Elena had absolutely no idea what her friend was talking about so she said the most possible thing on her mind.

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "He is freaking me out!"

"Why?"

"That shows you weren't listening to me." Caroline scoffed. "I was saying that that thing with Vicky is just… It feels like he's only doing it because he wants to make me jealous. And he actually succeeded!"

"Don't worry!" Elena tried to comfort her best friend. "I bet their relationship won't last even a month."

"A whole month?" Caroline moaned.

"May be even less." Elena said. "Now… Let's go to the Grill for a drink. It will make you feel better!"

* * *

><p>Damon entered the Mystic Grill. He spent some time in his house thinking about Elena. At the end he decided that he should drink some bourbon and may be the alcohol would show him the right way. He didn't have anything to drink in the house so he questioned a few people and they told him the Grill had lots of alcohol. He sat on a chair next to the counter and ordered a glass of bourbon to a blond woman who was wearing a batch with her name – Rebekah.<p>

"Here you are!" She said and gave him the glass.

"Thank you." Damon said and took a large gulp of the drink.

"You're wearing a tie and you talk too polite." The woman said. "Are you new in town?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, if you need a guide for sight-seeing – I am available." Rebekah said devilish and winked to Damon.

"I'll make sure I call if I need your favours." He smiled perfectly knowing what the blond woman meant.

"I see you're still hooking up with almost every woman you meet!" Someone said behind Damon. He turned around and saw Alaric Saltzmann.

"Well, some people are just so good at it." Damon laughed. "How are things with you?"

"Great!" Alaric smiled. "I recently married and now my wife is pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Damon smiled. "You must be very happy!"

"We are. Especially… Elena!" Alaric called his niece who has just appeared at the counter with Caroline. Damon looked up at the girl, without knowing she was his friend's niece, and his jaw dropped. She was the girl from the front of the class. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for a drink." Elena smiled at her uncle. "Caroline is in depression." She whispered so Alaric was the only one who heard her. She hadn't noticed that her English teacher was standing right next to him, staring at her. "And by the way, Aunt Jenna asked me to tell you to get home on time because grandma and grandpa are coming for dinner." She said now loud.

"I'll do my best to be on time tonight." Alaric smiled. "Oh, Elena, this is my friend from college, Damon Salvatore. Damon, this is my niece, Elena." When she heard his name Elena was shocked. She tried not to show it and just smiled politely.

"We already met." Damon said.

"You did? When?" Alaric was a bit confused.

"Mr. Salvatore is my new English teacher." Elena said.

"And how come I don't know?" Alaric said. "I teach in the same school, for God sake!"

"You do?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm a History teacher."

"I'll leave you talking!" Elena said. "Goodbye."

Damon watched her walking to her friend. The swing of her steps – it was so cute. And her curves – they were perfect.

"I was surprised she wasn't with a boy." Alaric said to Damon.

"Why?"

"With her looks… You will notice in school there are a lot of boys talking about her and her friends, sending them messages and so on." Alaric sighed.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" The question just slipped out of Damon's mouth.

"She had. But she broke up with him last year." Alaric said without noticing Damon's sigh of relief. "Her brother, Jeremy, once told me that the boy was trying to convince her to get back with him. And when she said 'No' he swore he will make her regret. But he will never have the chance to actually do it because if he makes even a try to hurt her I'll make _him_ regret!"

"You sound like a dad!" Damon said.

"My future kid is a girl." Alaric smiled. "I'm just practicing. So, I have to go because Jenna has always been the drama queen and now that she's pregnant…" Alaric said. "See you tomorrow in school."

"See you." Damon sighed. He now realized that he would never have this girl. She wasn't only his student – she was the niece of one of his best friends. Damon never had issues with women… But she wasn't woman – she was just an innocent high-school girl…

"Your bill." The blond woman behind the counter gave Damon a small piece of paper.

"Thank you." He gave her a bill of ten dollars. "Eh, Rebekah," Damon said as he read the woman's batch, "do you still want to show me the town's places of interest?"

"Sure." She said and winked to him. "My shift is ending in fifteen minutes."

"I'll wait." Damon smirked. He wasn't having Elena but why not try with that nice blond woman? And that's how everyone would be happy – Alaric won't have problems with him, he himself was getting a good-looking local girl and Elena… well, she can have all of the boys in Mystic High, according to her uncle's words so, why would she want someone else? Especially if that someone else was her English teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't being uploading for a while and this is really short but I have my exams coming soon so I won't be able to write very often. Though I hope you like it and if I get many reviews I'll upload one or two more chapters before my exams which are in the middle of May. Have a good time reading!<strong>


End file.
